Perfecta para mi
by Iv-Blondie
Summary: El nunca había conocido a una chica como ella, era como si alguien supiera que tipo de mujer le gustan y la hubiera hecho a mano, era simplemente perfecta para el. Ella ya había conocido a miles de chicos como él, guapos, hundiéndose en dinero y creyéndose la 8 maravilla de el mundo ¿Qué era lo que a él lo hacía diferente al resto?
1. El ángel caído del cielo

Un ángel caído del cielo.

Sakura Haruno, una de las supermodelos mejor pagadas y más cotizadas de todo el mundo, su físico es imponente, al verla cualquier hombre, e incluso mujer, se queda literalmente sin habla, y es que no solo su altura de 1.78 m. la hacían sobresalir del resto de las mujeres, si no que parecía tener el físico perfecto, un rostro angelical del cual sobresalían unos grandes y expresivos ojos color verde jade, que eran su sello distintivo, una nariz fina y respingada y unos labios carnosos, que según varias revistas de moda eran de los más sensuales de entre las famosas, además de poseer uno de los cuerpos más sexies , con medidas perfectas y con todos los músculos bien marcados y tonificados, ya que su trabajo así lo requería.

Ella tenía sin duda una arrebatadora combinación de sensualidad y belleza, tal vez por eso era una de las mujeres más deseadas a sus escasos 23 años.

* * *

Desde pequeña había llamado la atención de las personas con el rostro tan fino que la genética le había dado, además de que su madre la había inscrito a clases de gimnasia cuando tan solo tenía 6 años lo cual le sirvió para que su cuerpo fuera tomando una esbelta silueta y firmeza, con forme fue creciendo fue complementando el ejercicio que hacía con otros deportes, como el patinaje e incluso le gustaba mucho jugar voleibol, era muy buena.

A la edad de 14 años su cuerpo comenzó a ser uno de los mejores formados de su escuela, y sumando su belleza facial, no tardo en tener la absoluta atención de la mayor parte del cuerpo estudiantil masculino, además de que era la capitana del equipo de basquetbol y volibol de su escuela, lo cual solo la volvió más interesante a los ojos de los chicos, y ayudo a que su cuerpo creciera más que el del resto de las chicas de su escuela.

Cuando recién cumplió 15 años, fue descubierta por un representante de una importante agencia de modelos de Tokio, mientras estaba de compras con su madre en el centro comercial. Le dio mucho trabajo convencerla, más a su madre que a ella, de convertirse en una modelo, su madre era una persona muy desconfiada con esas cosas, pues había visto en varias películas y series de televisión como los tratantes de personas engañan a las chicas prometiéndoles convertirlas en grandes modelos, pero accedió con la condición de que ella estuviera presente en todas sus actividades.

Así dio el salto a la fama como modelo, rápidamente comenzó a patrocinar diferentes marcas y a aparecer en pasarelas, primero solo en la ciudad, después en todo el país.

A los 18 años, ya era una top model reconocida en todo el continente, pero ella quiso intentar ampliar sus horizontes, por eso tan solo espero a terminar la preparatoria se fue a Europa, para seguir con su carrera.

Chanel, Dolce & Gabbana, Dior, Versace, Balenciaga, Alexander McQueen, son algunas de las marcas que la habían contratado, lo cual le dio aún más fama de la que ya tenía, volviéndola más cotizada entre los diseñadores, e innumerables pasarelas por las cuales había desfilado la hicieron más experimentada, la semana de la moda en Milán, en París, en Londres. Ella era la modelo del momento, su rostro se encontraba en todas las portadas de las revistas de moda.

Tenía una vida perfecta, las actrices y cantantes más famosas eran sus amigas, era invitada a las mejores fiestas, viajaba en jets privados, tenía millones de dólares en sus cuentas bancarias, era el ídolo de todas las adolescentes que querían ser modelos, y que decir de sus pretendientes. Actores, cantantes, directores de cine, deportistas, empresarios, modelos, hijos de políticos e incluso los mismísimos políticos la pretendían, tenía una larga lista de pretendientes, a diario llegaban a su lujoso departamento, joyas valuadas en miles e incluso millones, costos bolsos y prendas finas de diseñador como las que ella modelaba, ella era toda una diva.

Sin embargo, y pese a la vida de ensueño que llevaba y que muchos quisieran tener, siempre sentía que le faltaba algo, y ella sabía muy bien que era… amor. Ella sabía que tenía miles de pretendientes que se morían por salir con ella, sin embargo, solo se fijaban en su físico, y ella necesitaba a alguien que la amara de verdad.

* * *

Cuando tenía 20 años, conoció a un fotógrafo y pintor francés llamado Sai, de 29 años, fue contratado para realizar una sesión de fotos de una prestigiosa marca que iba a promocionar su línea de zapatos para una nueva temporada, de la cual Sakura era el rostro. Terminado el agotador trabajo, fueron a un bar y comenzaron a platicar animadamente, Sai era muy intelectual y eso atrajo mucho a Sakura, pasaron 5 meses de amistad y comenzaron una relación amorosa, que pronto atrajo la atención de los medios más que nada por la diferencia de edad de casi 10 años.

Se enamoró rápidamente de él, y el de ella, siempre la llamaba _ma muse, ma jolie fille, _y demás cariñosas palabras en francés que a ella la hacían derretirse de amor.

Todo iba de maravilla, cuando llevaban 7 meses de relación Sai logró abrir su propia galería, con todas la fotos y pinturas que había creado a lo largo de toda su carrera, pero al llegar a una sección, todo mundo observó que a lado de la puerta, estaba escrito, en francés, sobre una placa de platino la leyenda_ "para mi eterna musa, la mujer más hermosa que mis ojos han tenido la dicha de ver" _al entrar, todo mundo se quedó anonadado, la habitación contenía fotografías en incluso algunas pinturas de Sakura, en todas sobresalía su bello físico, fotografías de perfil, en blanco y negro, de cuerpo completo, y muchas más, pero la que llamo la atención de todos fue la que se encontraba al fondo de la habitación y que daba de frente a la entrada de la sección.

Era una fotografía que solo enfocaba el rostro de Sakura, desde un ángulo lateral en donde se podía apreciar el perfecto perfil de la chica, pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus grandes y hermosos ojos, y al ser tomada la fotografía con una cámara de alta definición, se podían observar a detalle y muy de cerca los ojos que parecían dos jades con un gran brillo.

Sakura se sentía inmensamente feliz a lado de él, pero a pesar de que todas las fotografías y pinturas tenían títulos claramente cargados de cariño y alabando su hermosura, ella no vio en ninguna la palabra_ amor, _lo cual la puso un poco melancólica, pero lo disimuló muy bien.

Cuando cumplió 21 años su manager le comunicó que una de las principales marcas de lencería a nivel mundial quería que ella formara parte de su grupo de modelos, conocidas como _Ángeles,_ le dijo que obtendría aún más fama de la que ya tenía y además le pagarían muy bien, pero que para eso tendría que mudarse por un tiempo a la ciudad de Nueva York.

A partir de ese momento la relación con Sai comenzó a deteriorarse, los primeros meses mantenían contacto a diario, pero con forme Sakura fue obteniendo más fama con la marca, más la utilizaban para campañas y apariciones en público, por lo cual estaba cada vez más ocupada y tenía menos tiempo libre, y al año siguiente…. Sucedió lo que más temía.


	2. Un dios entre los mortales

**Un dios entre los mortales**

Sasuke Uchiha, destinado a un futuro brillante desde que usaba pañales, estudiante de la Universidad de Cambridge en Londres, hijo de uno de los más importantes empresarios de todo el mundo. Con un físico tan espectacular que cualquier mujer solo con mirarlo quedaba prendada de él. Cabello negro azabache con reflejos azulados, unos increíbles 1.90 m, y un cuerpo ejercitado tan perfectamente que por donde lo vieran era puro músculo. Como acto de rebeldía, a sus 18 años decidió tatuarse, 3 comas invertidas en la parte inferior de su cuello, de lado izquierdo.

Perteneciente a una de las familias más acaudaladas del mundo, Sasuke creció acostumbrado a obtener todo lo que él quería cuando lo quisiera. Además de tener un físico digno de un dios griego, era muy inteligente, es por eso que había logrado acceder a la mejor universidad del mundo.

* * *

Cuando tenía apenas 7 años, convenció a su madre de que lo inscribiera en un club de soccer, deporte que practicó hasta los 18 años, claro que 11 años de arduo ejercicio consiguieron darle un cuerpo totalmente tonificado y muy musculoso.

Desde pequeño fue asediado por las niñas, quienes siempre se la pasaban abrazándolo o tomándolo de la mano, algo que a él no le agradaba para nada, odiaba a las niñas, y mientras más lejos estuvieran de él, mejor.

No fue hasta que ingresó a la secundaria cuando comenzaron a interesarle las chicas, fue el chico más popular de su generación, por lo cual siempre estuvo invitado a absolutamente todas las fiestas que había, pero sin duda las que el organizaba eran las mejores, se había besuqueado con un sin número de chicas, que dejaban que les tocara todo su cuerpo cuantas veces quisiera, pero nunca le intereso formalmente ninguna de ellas, siempre en cada fiesta se le veía acompañado de una chica diferente, todas hermosas y de muy buen cuerpo, pero con ninguna llegaba a nada serio por más que las chicas le rogasen que comenzaran un noviazgo.

Cuando cursaba el último año de secundaria conoció a una chica mayor que él, cursaba el último año de preparatoria, era sin duda la chica más sexy que había visto en toda su vida. Capitana del club de porristas de su escuela, rubia, de ojos color miel y un cuerpo jodidamente bueno, como él decía. Coincidieron en una fiesta, ella se acercó a él para comenzar a entablar una conversación. Entrado el tiempo, comenzó a acariciar las bien torneadas piernas de la chica, aunque eran un poco cortas para su gusto pues la chica tenía la estatura promedio de todas, y a él le gustaban las chicas altas.

Un amigo lo jaló de improviso, y le advirtió que no se metiera con esa chica, ya que era la novia del capitán de fútbol americano de la preparatoria y que si no quería meterse en problemas, mejor se alejara de ella. Lo meditó unos minutos y decidió hacerle caso a amigo. Kai, como se llamaba el novio de la rubia, la cual se nombraba Kim, era buen amigo de su hermano mayor Itachi, aunque ellos fueran un año más grande que él, un día había escuchado hablar a su hermano con su padre, diciéndole que Kai le había dicho que cuando él se graduara, Itachi tomaría su lugar como capitán del equipo. No quiso meterse en problemas, ni con su hermano ni con el tal Kai, por lo que simplemente se fue hacia otra parte de la casa.

Una semana después, mientras estudiaba para los exámenes de admisión para la preparatoria, se encontraba completamente solo en la lujosa y enorme casa de su familia, tocaron el timbre, se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de Kim, quien se le tiró encima apenas lo tuvo en frente, esa noche perdió su virginidad con aquella chica, no se arrepintió, pues solo la vio un parte veces más, una fue cuando acompañó a su hermano a una gran y alocada fiesta de despedida para los de último año de la preparatoria, ella se encontraba sentada en las piernas del tal Kai, un tipo musculoso de unos 10 centímetros más alto que él. La segunda fue en su fiesta de graduación, entrada la madrugada, recibió una llamada de la chica, dándole su dirección, esa noche volvió a enrollarse con ella, para ya no volverla a ver nunca más, pues ella se marchó a la universidad.

Al entrar en la preparatoria, rápidamente se hizo popular, debido a que gracias a su hermano, que estaba en último año, conocía a varias personas de ese grado, además de que siguió con sus conquistas. Deportiva y académicamente se hizo notar, llamando aún más la atención de las chicas, le encantaba salir con chicas de 2° y 3°, pues ya estaban más experimentadas que las de su mismo año, según él, aunque aún no encontraba a una chica que le interesara enserio.

El tiempo pasó y pronto llegó la graduación de su hermano Itachi, él había sido aceptado en la Universidad de Cambridge, por lo que se mudaría a Londres, el apreciaba mucho a su hermano, aunque eran totalmente diferentes. Como él, Itachi también tenía un físico espectacular, se parecían mucho, salvo que Itachi tenía el cabello mucho más largo que Sasuke y sus rasgos eran más maduros, pero a diferencia de su hermano menor, Itachi no contaba con la fama de mujeriego que se había forjado su Sasuke, de hecho había tenid novias, de las cuales solo una hizo que se interesara completamente en ella, tanto que incluso se la presentó a sus padres, su nombre era Konan, una preciosa chica de extraño cabello azul, y ojos color miel, con un cuerpo voluptuoso pero de esbelta figura.

Sasuke recordaba a esa chica perfectamente, su hermano se enamoró como un completo idiota de ella, comenzaron a salir cuando iban en 3° año de secundaria, todo iba muy bien, pero cuando se encontraban en 2° año de preparatoria, la madre de la chica falleció en un fatal accidente, y su padre tomo la decisión de mudarse a Londres, de donde él era originario. Muy en el fondo, Sasuke sabía que su hermano aún tenía la esperanza de reencontrarse con su antigua exnovia, por eso se entusiasmó demasiado cuando supo que Cambridge lo había aceptado.

* * *

Llegó también el momento de la graduación de Sasuke y, al igual que su hermano, la Universidad de Cambridge lo había aceptado, cuando le comentó a Itachi la buena noticia, éste le dijo que Londres le iba a encantar y que el departamento que le habían comprado sus padres era lo suficientemente grande para 2 personas.

De inmediato nos hermanos Uchiha comenzaron a contar con gran popularidad con las chicas, aunque se sorprendieron de ver a chicos igual e incluso más altos que ellos, pues si algo les encantaba a las chicas de Japón es que los hermanos Uchiha superaban los 1.80 metros, Sasuke media alrededor de 1.87 m. mientras que Itachi ya tenía una altura de 1.92 m.

A Sasuke le encantaron las chicas inglesas, pues eran más altas de que Japón, y a él le encantaban las chicas altas.

Sus padres solían visitarlos a menudo, pues cuando tenían que atender algún asunto de sus empresas en Inglaterra, siempre pasaban a visitarlos.

El menor de la familia, últimamente había salido varias veces con una chica pelirroja llamada Karin, no era tan alta como él quisiera, de hecho al parecer media 1.72 m, a Sasuke le importaba mucho la altura, pero decidió frecuentarla más porque, según él, era una verdadera perra sucia en la cama, y eso le encantaba.

Estaba a punto de terminar su carrera enfocada en la rama administrativa, su hermano estaba estudiando una maestría y se preparaba para asumir el mando en la empresa de su familia ubicada en Londres, sorpresivamente el director general encargado de esta, había muerto repentinamente, y como aun Itachi no estaba listo para asumir el mando, su padre tuvo que atenderla el mismo, por lo cual junto a su madre, se mudaron temporalmente a Londres, dejando a cargo al hermano de su padre, Madara Uchiha, la empresa de Japón.

Se veía cada vez menos con la pelirroja, pues estaba concentrado totalmente en terminar su tesis, además de que ella le había dicho que había conseguido un trabajo de secretaría de un importante empresario, a lo que no le tomó importancia, pues nunca le exigía explicaciones, no era su novia ni nada por el estilo, pero al parecer a la chica le encantaba dárselas.

No se imaginaba que, de haberle preguntado para que importante empresario trabajaba, las cosas hubieran tomado un rumbo distinto del que estaban a punto de tomar.


End file.
